entre tus brazos
by Dolunay
Summary: este es el momento en el que vuelvo a caer entre tus brazos, pues te amo...como nunca imagine
1. Chapter 1

**hola is GUAPURITASS espero y esten bien... mmm pz hoy le he traido un NejiTen, el cual ha sido escrita con mucho amor y dedicacion, de verdad, bueno GUAPURITASS espero que dejen reviwes... aprovecho un saludo para mi amiga shaday la quiero muxote.**

A veces creemos que la vida es injusta por quitarnos lo que mas queremos, mas sin embargo no nos preguntamos el ¿por que de nuestra existencia? ¿De donde venimos? ¿A donde vamos? Hasta que ocurre algo inesperado así como esta vez en donde solo puedo verlo morir.

Recordare este día que me ha marcado por siempre con dolor y resentimiento a la vida por quitarme lo que mas amo. Este día comenzó como cualquier otro todo transcurrió tranquilo, estaba feliz pues nos veríamos en la tarde y me llevaría a un lugar el cual desconocía. Me aseguro que amaría ese lugar, no se equivoco pues el lugar era precioso, cuado llegamos nos encontramos en un bosque hermoso no era la primera vez que visitábamos ese lugar... Pero esta vez se sentía especial.

Llevábamos dos años de relación los cuales habían sido maravillosos, cuando llegamos al lugar lo primero que note fue un camino de pétalos de rosas unas antorchas iluminaban el camino dándole un toque muy romántico caminamos juntos por un rato hasta llegar al final de ese camino en donde había un gran circulo hechos de pétalos de rosas, en ella había una mesa circular donde habían velas y flores exquisitas. Todo esto era muy romántico, ordenamos la comida y destapamos una botella de champagne; terminada la cena hablamos un poco el me dijo cierra los ojos te llevare a un lugar, acepte rápidamente, el me dirigió hacia un lugar abrí los ojos y observe una bellísima fuente el estaba hincado con una cajita la cual contenía un anillo de compromiso y me dijo ¿Mi amor quieres casarte conmigo? No respondí tan rápido quede atónita no me lo esperaba de mis ojos salieron lagrimas de felicidad, ¿el se paro me abrazo y pregunto estas bien? Si conteste, si me quiero casar contigo Kankuro me solté a sus brazos y cerramos aquel momento mágico con un dulce beso, sonaron cuetes, comenzó aquella canción nuestra canción...El puso el anillo en mi dedo y lo volví a besar.

Hemos terminado esta dulce velada y ya es tarde, me llevara a casa como siempre lo hace. Me siento tan dichosa y feliz, pero algo no anda bien, no se es una sensación extraña... Tal vez me he exaltado demasiado.

Nos dirigimos a casa tranquilamente, en los ojos de el se miraba una indiscreta felicidad, el comenzó a decirme que me amaba y que pasara lo que pasara el siempre me amaría. No fue lo que me dijo, si no como lo dijo...en su tono de voz había angustia, miedo, no lo se.

¿Que pasa? Pregunte algo preocupada, el solo me sonrió y me dijo ponte el cinturón de seguridad...te amo.

Volvió su mirada al camino, mordió su labio inferior, en verdad estaba preocupado... Hice lo que me dijo.

No se como, pero paso una fuerte luz cegó mis ojos y un ruido escándalo se hizo presente. Sentí un fuerte dolor y escuche la voz de el gritando mi nombre, de ahí todo se volvió oscuro.

El dolor sigue, mi cabeza duele y poco a poco abro mis ojos... Estoy de cabeza, el auto esta volcado.

Kankuro se encuentra igual que yo pero el esta inconciente ¿que paso? Kankuro empezó a toser fuertemente, tengo que sacarlo de aquí.

Me cuesta un poco pero por fin logro sacarlo, veo al rededor, hubo una gran carambola.

Kankuro empieza a reaccionar, me acerco a el.

Aun tiene los ojos cerrados, le acaricio el rostro mientras el lentamente va abriendo los ojos.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi vida-decía Kankuro mientras tomaba mi mejilla y la acariciaba

-Lo se Kankuro…yo también te amo con toda mi vida-respondo entre sollozos

-No importa si muero, te seguiré amando-decía con dificultad

-¿Qué cosas dices amor? Vas a estar bien-dije mientras varias lagrimas caían de mis ojos

-Tenten- su mano temblorosa toma mi mejilla- la vida nos da muchas pruebas... después de esto, todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, como lagrimas en la lluvia.

-Kankuro no me asustes por favor… tienes que estar bien sabes por que nos vamos a casar y vamos a estar juntos sonriendo, llorando y… y… solo aguanta por favor

Kankuro acerca su rostro al mió con dificultad, ha perdido mucha sangre y cada vez esta más pálido pero aun así lucha por alcanzarme. Poco a poco nos vamos fundiendo en un calido beso, uno que por ninguna razón olvidare.

-Te amo- me susurra al oído mientras su mano acaricia mi mejilla, cuando se aleja de mi veo una pequeña sonrisa que va desapareciendo poco a poco, su mano resbala lentamente de mi sien hasta quedar en el suelo de la carretera y lloro, lloro desconsoladamente por que se lo que eso significa…


	2. Chapter 2

-NOOO

El eco de su voz resonaba por las paredes de aquel cuarto, había soñado con eso otra vez y volvía a vivir todo el dolor que la había acechado desde hacia seis meses, cada vez era peor y cada noche volvía a ver el cuerpo innato de kankuro en el pavimento de la carretera , cada vez era peor.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 AM, tenia que ir al trabajo y tenia apenas cuarenta minutos para arreglarse e ir al corporativo Hyuga el cual estaba a media hora de su casa, no llegaría a tiempo.

Como pudo se metió a la regadera, el agua no estaba caliente del todo pero no le importo, salio de la ducha, se vistió rápido, bajo a la cocina y se metió un pan tostado a la boca que preparo rápidamente. Pronto salio de su departamento para dirigirse a su auto.

En todo ese tiempo había sufrido mucho y añoraba a Kankuro, a todas esas veces que la hacía feliz deseando que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera falso, pero no lo era lamentablemente.

El reloj marcaba las 8:10 y aun iba a la mitad del camino, Maldijo por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar el reloj marcaba 8:25, entro al edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Hinata la esperaba dentro, cuando pudo divisar a la castaña su semblante se relajo.

-Hinata lo lamento de verdad es solo que…

-descuida Tenten-dijo haciendo una pausa- pero promete llegar a tiempo porque ya no se cuanto más pueda cubrirte ¡ok!

-¡ok! Lo prometo-dijo la castaña dándole una sonrisa

-bueno vamos tenemos que revisar unos documentos- decía la Hyuga lo más amable que podía

-si vamos

Entraron a la oficina de la Hyuga y comenzaron a revisar documentos referentes a la invecion de la empresa.

-¿Hinata?

-¡si!

-soñé lo mismo otra vez.

-¡oh! Lamento eso Tenten, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-no…no creo que nadie pueda hacerlo- respondió deprimida

-Tenten se que lo que estas pasando es muy difícil y no me imagino el dolor que has de sentir pero creo que debes dejarlo ir

-no puedo-dijo sollozando –es tan cruel perder a alguien que amas y que no puedas hacer nada para evitarlos

Hinata se aproximo a su amiga y le dio un abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

-es tan difícil aceptar que el ya no está aquí Hinata

-ya… no creo que a el le gustaría verte sufrir-dijo delicadamente

-entonces ¿Por qué se fue?¿por qué me abandono?- dacia la castaña mientras varias lagrimas caían de su rostro -¿Por qué lo hizo?

-se que ahora no comprendes pero sabes por algo pasan las cosas y anua si aunque no lo queramos.

Un sonido den teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio de la Hyuga le llamo la atención, la peli azul fue a contestar.

-diga-decía la Hyuga

-señorita Hyuga el director desea hablarle-decía a la otra línea del teléfono- dice que la quiere en su oficina ahora mismo.

-enseguida voy, gracias.-se giro para ver a su amiga- tengo que ir a la oficina de mi padre no tardo.

-está bien-dijo la castaña un poco más tranquila.

La Hyuga se dirigió a la oficina de su padre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la suya cuando llego toco la puerta una voz al otro lado le indicaban que pasara y ahí se encontró a su padre sentado revisando unos papeles.

-¿me llamaste padre?-_ 'que estupidez estoy diciendo? obvio que me mando a llamar_

-si…toma asiento- dijo mientras guardaba los papeles en una carpeta- tu primo me llamo hace unos días

-y ¿Qué te dijo?

-que vendrá a vivir a Hong-Kong por un tiempo

-es una gran noticia pero mi tío Hizashi está de acuerdo, digo es que se quedaría solo en Londres

-la idea no fue de Neji fue más bien de mi hermano, pero bueno el te ayudara con la sub dirección de la empresa.

-entiendo y ¿como cuando llegara?

-dentro de dos días.

* * *

**bueno este es el segundo capitulo, se que están muy cortos pero es la introducción y ps si se que necesito ponele mas empeño pero les aseguro que esta bonita xfaa dejen reviews y gracias a** Anika-san.


End file.
